I Loved Her First
by Midmoon Kitsune
Summary: Mr Granger has thoughts of his own concerning this special day for his daughter. Song fic. Quick write, quick edit.


**Normally I'm not a big fan of these sorts of stories as reading the lyrics can distract me from the plot and then I get lost and arhgg… Anyway, besides that I felt I needed to write something after I heard this song late one night (2:36am) and here it is. Not one of my normals but hey, branching out is good. (Hoping I got the lyrics correct)**

* * *

><p><strong>I Loved Her First<strong>

_**Look at the two of you dancing that way, lost in the moment and each other's face,**_

_**So much in love you're alone in this place, like there was nobody else in the world.**_

From waking up that morning one Timothy Granger never thought that such a deep feeling in his heart would come at the time he needed to be strong, and not just for himself. He knew this day was to come from the moment he first held his baby girl. The day she had dreamed of; the small dream every little girl had. Her dreams did change once she went off to the magical school, made all those new friends, having loads of adventures but he and his wife knew she still held that one perfect day set in her future.

Every summer she would return to them one year older, telling them of all the things she learned and the adventures she and her friends went on. Many things, he and his wife would only hope to understand someday but that did nothing to the joy they felt upon seeing their little girl glow with excitement and thrill. Timothy didn't know where the years went but they passed too quickly for the man, teaching her to walk and even her first tooth, getting her Hogwarts letter was the icing on the cake. Telling them of her first dance at school then of the times she and the two boys got themselves into all those situations. A parent can only worry so much before they simply give up and send their kids off with their well wishes. Timothy was not ready to do that just yet.

_**I was enough for her not long ago, I was her number one, she told me so**_

_**And she still means the world to me just so you know, so be careful when you hold my girl.**_

Dressed in his finest suit with his little girl on his arm, Timothy could see his wife's tears as she looked at their daughter. She wore a beautiful white gown with a tiara on her head while her hair in perfect curls sat upon her shoulders. He let his eyes wander over those who were in attendance. The Weasley family who he had become acquainted with over the years thanks to one's particular interest with his lawn mower. Their two youngest were standing beside the famous lad Potter, smiling proudly with all their other school friends at their long-time smart girl during her big day. He also saw that Bulgarian man his daughter had introduced him to once, the one she danced with during her 'Yule Ball'. But it was not him that awaited her at the altar.

Gently taking her hand off his arm, giving it a squeeze and a kiss upon her check he placed her hand into that of another before taking his final place sitting by his wife. Timothy had done his duty and he had managed to do it without crying; no tears had escaped him yet. His heart was heavy and all the memories went through his mind as he listened to the words spoken by each of them promising their love and devotion upon the other for the end of time itself. He had to accept that all good things must come to an end.

_**Time changes everything, life must go on and I'm not gonna stand in your way.**_

_**I loved her first, I held her first, and a place in my heart will always be hers**_

_**From the first breath she breathed, when she smiled at me, I knew the love of a father runs deep.**_

_**And I prayed that she'd find you someday, but it's still hard to give her away, I loved her first.**_

The moment they said their 'I do' nearly all those sitting there watching such a memorable moment, had tears of joy in their eyes and smiles on their faces. The newlywed couple turned to their friends and family and grinned like they never had before. This moment nearly did make Timothy cry too; his baby girl had grown up and now was no longer his alone. She was married and he knew she would be an amazing wife.

The day moved onwards and soon all the guests were seated for a short meal followed by speeches given from both sides. Each about the love they hoped for the two and a few embarrassing stories here and there. The soft blush that went across her cheeks almost made him chuckle. Timothy was the first to get such a blush out of the girl. Now he had to hand the pleasure over to the many other ones in her life. Suddenly this was becoming harder and harder for the poor man but he knew he couldn't hold anything to heart. It was his daughter's wedding day and he would make sure it was one to remember. His eyes followed her as she stood and was lead to the open space, his heart clenched. The first dance began and he watched as they both twirled around the dance floor beautifully, the look in their eyes as they locked together. It was something Timothy would never forget.

_**How could that beautiful woman with you, be the same freckle face kid that I knew**_

_**The one that I read all those fairy tales to, and tucked into bed all those nights**_

_**And I knew the first time I saw you with her, it was only a matter of time.**_

Timothy had finally come to the point where he could take no more. Seeing his little darling Hermione out there dancing with her love, he clutched his hands together and bowed his head. Jean, his wife of so many years, gently placed her arms around him as shakes began to come from his loss of control. She knew that he was both overjoyed this day had come for their Hermione; the love she saw in those eyes never lied. The day also came too soon for him. He wasn't ready to let go of his baby, he was there when she first took a step, he was there to teach her how to ride a bike and there to fix up her scrapes when she fell. He was there when first began to read, a passion that still clung to her heart.

Jean was very proud of her husband; he was a strong man and very kind-hearted. When Hermione was presented with her schooling without warning, he was very calm and accepted that their daughter was a gift that needed to be cherished correctly to grow. He tried his best to understand the world that she lived in each day and he would fight tooth and nail to remain in her life to prove that he loved her just the way she was. Such a day came when she introduced her lover to them that first time. The shock was something else but Jean remembered that all he said was she was their daughter, now and forever. More tears clouded her sight.

_**I loved her first, I held her first, and a place in my heart will always be hers**_

_**From the first breath she breathed, when she smiled at me, I knew the love of a father runs deep. **_

_**And I prayed that she'd find you someday, but it's still hard to give her away, I loved her first**_

Timothy didn't hear the music change to another song; he didn't notice that the couple stopped dancing. He was too lost in himself until there was a soft tap on his shoulder. He raised his head to meet two deep blue eyes and a soft smile.

"Monsieur Granger, I 'ope I do not over step myself. I was hoping zat I may 'ave zis dance…wiz my new faz'er-in-law…"Timothy was in awe. He looked to the hand she offered him before smiling shakily and stood. Accepting the soft delicate hand he lead her out to the floor and began the slow dance with the tall blonde his daughter now wed. She was very beautiful in the eyes of many, her long blonde hair was done up in a tight bun with intricate clips and pieces woven into it. Her make-up was light and her dress looking wonderful on her. Timothy could see why his girl chose her so. He had heard the stories and the praise from Hermione herself, the adoring look only made him like her more.

At a glance over her shoulder she saw Hermione dancing the same slow song with a tall dark haired man only a few feet away. She looked wonderful as she twirled around, smiling.

"I must zank you, Monsieur Granger. Because you 'elp make all zis possible for our 'Ermione. She looks stunning non?" he really didn't need to think about her words much, he didn't really hear them at all. All he saw was his little girl finally grown up, beautiful, loving and now had everything she could possible want.

"…Yes…she does. And it is because of you also. You make her happy. All I ask is that you take care of my little girl Fleur…"

"I will do so 'appily. But do not zink you are losing 'er Monsieur Granger" Timothy almost was struck by that comment. Was he that readable? "She will always be your little girl, I just 'ope zat perhaps you will see zis as gaining anoz'er daughter, not losing one…" his eyes went back to follow Hermione as she laughed and twirled about with Mr Delacour. He couldn't help the smile that went across his features.

"Of course Fleur. But only on one condition…" two blue eyes looked up at him in mild worry. "…you have to call me dad first" she returned the smile he'd given her.

_**From the first breath she breathed, when she smiled at me, I knew the love of a father runs deep**_

_**Someday you might know what I'm going through, when a miracle smiles up at you, **_

_**I loved her first.**_

After returning the young bride back to her rightful partner more couples joined in on the floor; a couple of Weasleys paired up with others, even Harry was dancing with Luna in some odd fashion. Timothy and his wife were dancing slowly, watching their child. Hermione Jean Granger was no longer a small girl excited for her first charms lesson, she had grown up into a beautiful intelligent woman who went out into the world willing to fight for those who could not themselves. Wed to the lovely and very talented Fleur Isabelle Delacour and nearly set to begin their lives together somewhere in France, the two parents could honestly say they had no regrets whatsoever.

France wasn't that far away, Christmas visits were possible and he knew his child would come over often to see them even if for just a day or two. Timothy Granger could say he was content at the sight of a happy couple, so he put his mind at ease. This lasted a moment until he heard the rather boisterous sound of Mr Delacour joke to the two ladies over having babies in the near future. Jean could only chuckle as the look on poor Timothy's face seemed to turn white. Poor man, couldn't catch a break when it came to his, now not so little princess.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, sweet and simply what came to mind after that song. Hope you enjoyed. I want to make it clear I was in no way trying to make his feelings or emotions angst. Sometimes we do feel like wanting to be selfish at times. It's all meant in a good way. Reviews are appreciated and thank you guys for reading!<strong>


End file.
